ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 08
This is Chapter 08 from the Ouran High School Host Club Manga series. Synopsis When the Host Club finally go to the beach, the twins come up with a game after some minor scuffles. The game is to discover Haruhi's biggest fear? The Host Club pulls off various tricks and experiences to see who can figure out what scares Haruhi, with her middle school photos as the prize. However, whatever they try, nothing scares Haruhi. In the midst of the game, Haruhi tries to protect some of their guests who are approached by strangers at the top of the cat rock. The strangers proceed to shove her off into the ocean, but Tamaki gets there in time and leaps after to save her. After her resuce, Haruhi responds nonchalantly that she's fine, sending Tamaki into a rage wherein he scolds her stupidity in not asking for help. The two end their encounter in a feud with Tamaki seen glancing at Haruhi the rest of the day. Chapter Summary The twins ask Haruhi to go to the ocean and which ocean she'd prefer to visit, but Haruhi says she doesn't have money to visit the ocean. Kyoya says he'll lend her money with interest for an unlimited term of repayment. The twins show Haruhi a swimsuit they picked for her, but Honey says he likes a different one. Hikaru and Kaoru call him naive, explaining that if Haruhi wears the swimsuit he's selected, people won't be able to tell if Haruhi is male or female because she's so flat-chested. Tamaki hears the twins and shouts at them for sexually harrassing his precious "daughter." The twins ask him, "So.. you're not going to the ocean?" to which Tamaki reples that yes, they are. The twins say it's settled when Kyouya, Honey and Mori say they aren't against it, even though Haruhi is and reveals her distaste with a shocked face. Once at the beach, Tamaki is seen entertaining guests, Hikaru and Kaoru perform their "brotherly-love" act, Honey and Mori entertain guests and Kyoya organizes things. Haruhi watches the Hosts and thinks she may go in the ocrean, just not right away. Her guests approach and say that if she's not swimming, they'll just sit with her. Haruhi says they should go swim because they look good in their swimsuits. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru watch her entertaining her guests and remark at her natural ability at hosting. The twins then speculate on Tamaki inviting guests to go with them to the beach to avoid Haruhi being seen in a swimsuit. Tamaki daydreams about Haruhi and him walking along the shore, since Haruhi is his "daughter." The twins ask Tamaki why they didn't go to the Carribbean, but Nekozawa's private beach resort. Nekozawa nears and asks if everyone is having fun. Tamaki asks Kyoya why they didn't go to his family's private beach and Kyoya explains that visiting was a sudden plan since Haruhi doesn't have a passport; the Hitachiin and Suoh families have beach resorts overseas and the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families don't own a beach resort. Thus, he avoids answering the question. Nekozawa continues on talking, explaining that if someone jumps off the cat rock which is visible overhanging the sea, they'll never come back again, at which point they see Haruhi on top of the cat rock, preparing to jump into the ocean. Tamaki and the twins scream and run to stop her. Haruhi says she didn't realizes what she was doing. Tamaki notices a skull on the sand which freaks him out, but Nekozawa thinks the beach is quite artistically decorated even though the Hosts think it looks like a horror movie set. Nekozawa admits that he wants a deeper relationship with Tamaki. Honey asks Haruhi if she wants to dig for clams, so Mori gives Haruhi a clam-hunting set. Haruhi says it's not their season yet, but Honey says the beach is loaded with seafood, so off they go together. Kaoru finds a King Scallop and asks Haruhi if she likes King Scallop, which she does and thanks Kaoru. Suddenly, the rest of the Hosts approach Haruhi with other seafood asking if she likes it, too. Tamaki has a huge crab in hand and asks Haruhi if she likes "crabby" crabs. The guests then scream because there's a centipede on the crab. Haruhi grabs the centipede and tosses it away. The twins say Haruhi is not like other girls because she likes insects while most girls don't. Haruhi says it takes more than that to kill a bug, then she walks off while the guests praise her for being so "manly." The twins come up with another "great" idea, asking Tamaki to play a game with them whose objective is to discover Haruhi's weakness. Tamaki refuses to play, which prompts the twins to tease him about having no confidence. He then asks, "What are the rules?" The twins state, "By tomorrow evening, whoever finds out her weakness first is the winner." Tamaki asks about the prize and Kyoya interrups to show photos of Haruhi in middle school, offering them as the prize. This interests all of the Hosts, determined to get Haruhi's photos. Honey asks Kyoya where he got the photos, but Kyoya only says, "a certain route." The twins start off with their strategy, the "Cave of Terror," thinking Haruhi might have nycytophobia, fear of the dark. Mori points a sharp object at Haruhi, thinking she might have aichmophobia, fear of sharp objects. Honey tries claustoprobia, fear of enclosed spaces. None of these work. The twins tells each other that they can't take it any more as they watch Tamaki collecting bugs. The twins tells him that Haruhi is fearless, which disqualifies her from being the heroine of the story. Tamaki chastises them not to criticize their younger sister. The twins complain, "That again?" and ask Tamaki directly why he keeps saying that Haruhi is his daughter. They want to know his true feelings and if he calls them family to prevent "something" from happening. This shocks Tamaki and he's speechless for a while, but then he sees a python that might scare Haruhi. The disappointed twins say Tamaki's not even listening. Meanwhile, at the top of the cat rock, some of Haruhi's guests are approached by strangers and Haruhi tries to protect them by throwing seafood at them. One of Haruhi's guests finds Tamaki and tells him about the situation. Back at the top of the cat rock, the three men push Haruhi down. Tamaki sees this and runs to save her from falling; but they fall together. Tamaki brings Haruhi back to shore and Tamaki asks Kyoya about the two strangers, who tells him that they were asked to leave. Tamaki then asks that the guests be taken back to the hotel as Honey asks Nekozawa to fetch a doctor. Haruhi says she's okay and doesn't need a doctor. Tamaki scolds her for not calling for help even though they were close by; Haruhi says she just reacted and that being male or female didn't matter. Tamaki shouts at her to think about it and calls her stupid and their argument begins. Tamaki then declares that he's not speaking to her until she realizes her error. For the rest of the day, Tamaki keeps turning around and peeking at Haruhi, while the twins notice that it looks like Tamaki wanted to talk to Haruhi again. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters